narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toramaru Uzumaki
Toramaru Uzumaki is a shinobi hailing from Kirigakure and the host of Isobu, renowned as one of strongest shinobi of the Mist, even at a young age. Though he hails from Kirigakure, his true home according to birth is Konohagakure. Toramaru is one of the fastest shinobi in existence, with his speed gaining him many epithets. Background Early Life Toramaru was born twenty three years after the Fourth Shinobi World War to the hero of the shinobi world, Naruto Uzumaki, and his beautiful wife, Hinata Hyūga. This boy had a strange condition; his body kept absorbing his chakra, though for unknown uses. His chakra was constantly slowly being absorbed by his own body and because he was just a little baby, Toramaru did not have that much supply of chakra. Seeing this, his father kept transferring a portion of his chakra and spoke to the tailed beasts telepathically to constantly give him chakra so he could keep his son alive. Isobu, as he possessed no Jinchūriki, agreed to be sealed within the boy, whereas he could constantly provide it with chakra. Isobu was sealed into the boy and the problem was solved, though more problems arised; Kirigakure wanted its Tailed Beast back in fear that it would lose the balance of power even at the time of peace, considering that Kumogakure possessed a weapon capable of destroying the moon. The Hokage tried to sacrifice himself and release Kurama, but his wife refused and, in the end, they had a deal: to send Toramaru to the mist village where he would be raised and trained as a shinobi, removing any knowledge of the infant's history as the son of the Hokage. Personality Toramaru is an outgoing boy, usually energetic as opposed to his teammate Raiku. He also does pranks and sometimes uses irregular techniques to annoy or confuse an opponent. He is kind, polite and humble, able to acknowledge his mistakes. He is rather impatient, to such an extent that he puts tagged kunai all over his house just to get there faster. The most prominent trait that Toramaru possesses is curiosity. He never ceases to amaze those he meets with his curiosity; this would allow him to learn more about a vast array of techniques and gain more experience for future combat. That had indeed given him more skill than he had thought. Appearance Toramaru's most prominent feature is his blue, spiky hair and eyes, as opposed to regular Uzumaki being redheads. He wears a blue T-shirt with a lightning symbol embedded in it, white shorts and standard black shinobi sandals. Abilities Chakra and Control Ninjutsu Space-time Ninjutsu Toramaru is a master of Space-Time Ninjutsu; learning, mastering and efficiently using the Flying Thunder God Technique and noted to surpass the Fourth and Second Hokage with it. He is also great at the Summoning Technique and Contracts, as he can Summon Other Shinobi from anywhere without help. Raiku Uchiha is the only person shown who has been summoned by Toramaru. Taijutsu Bukijutsu Fūinjutsu Stats Trivia